Silent Night
by Scath Rocco Meoi
Summary: A short X'mas tale about the magic of believing and the importance of love. Mireille is spending another lonely Christmas when someone knocks at her door. But who could it be? MireilleXKirika Shoujoai


**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Hey, everybody I'm Scath and I've been writing fic for 5 years now, anyways English is not my first language and this is my first English fic so please read and review, you can say what ever you whant and advice me! I'm always trying to improve! This is a oneshot and it is kind of short, I'm sorry for that. I wrote it yesterday just to kind of remember myself that it is X'mas and that love is waiting for all of us somewhere, sometime. XD **Have a nice reading!**

Christmas…

Why do I celebrate it after all?

It's eleven PM, December the twenty fourth. The only light in the room comes form the fire place, the flames will soon fade but I don't really care…

I have a sip of my wine and look around, it feels empty and strangely cold but that's a quite familiar feeling… I sigh, so it is true. I'm having another lonely Christmas.

"_Silent Night_" starts playing. I get up to turn of the radio and probably go to bed, trying, all the time, not to think about which day it is.

Do I hear someone knocking at the door? No, I must be dreaming. I take one last look at the empty living room and wonder if it was worth buying such a big house.

I hear it again, the "knock-knock" sound and walk towards the front door. Who could it be? I have no friends or family and I didn't invite anyone, did I?

The room is completely silent now and I deeply regret turning off the radio. I turn the knob slowly, my heart racing and when the door is finally opens I notice that Santa Claus's standing there, his big smile fells like a comfort to my aching nerves.

"Excuse me." he states walking inside towards the fire place.

"Hum... May I help you?" I finally ask, hardly believing my own eyes.

He moves his big hand and magically the radio starts playing again, he then repeats the gesture and the flames at the fire place get bigger and warmer.

"Another lonely Christmas, Mireille?" he asks sitting on the sofa.

"Guess so." I manage to answer still feeling stunned.

"I'm sorry, I should have come two years ago but the truth is that I didn't think you were ready." the white haired famous character entwines his fingers over his big belly and closes his eyes.

I look at him, puzzled and finally ask as I get closer.

"Excuse me, sir, but why wasn't I ready? And what should I've been ready for?" he opens his blue eyes and stares at me for a few seconds before smiling kindly.

"For love, my child, for love."

Love? What's he saying? I don't really think I can love… No, as a murderer I definitely don't deserve love.

"Everybody deserves love." he blinks suspiciously at me; he'd obviously been reading my thoughts. "It's getting late… I've gotta go but don't worry, my dear Mireille, she'll arrive at any moment!" he gets up, walks to the door and, before I'm able to ask anything else, he's gone.

She? But who the hell is she? What's he talking about? I have to be dreaming!

I close my eyes as strongly as I can and, for a few seconds, everything seems to disappear except for the soft music still coming from my old radio.

When I open my eyes, I'm back to the sofa, the glass of wine in my hand and the living room empty.

"I can't believe you fell asleep, Mireille!" a short haired girl enters the room and smiles at me.

"Kirika?"

"Yes?" she answers while sitting by my side.

"Thanks for being here with me…" I fight back the tears that are troubling my vision.

"Are you all right?" she asks visibly concerned.

"I will be…" I pull her closer and she lays her head on my shoulder. "As long as you're by my side." she smiles at me.

How I've learned to love that smile, that sincere and unique smile, _my _smile that's what it is, it is _my _smile because I'm the only one who gets it and it's the best Christmas gift ever!

"Mireille?" Kirika calls me back from my thoughts.

"What?"

"Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas." I murmur in her ear and feel her shiver against me, when she looks at me she's bright red, I smile. She's just _so _cute!

"I love you, Mireille." she kisses me fully.

The taste of her drives way all my thoughts and I forget to thank Santa for that special gift in my life, but if he knows everything he also knows how grateful I am and always will be.


End file.
